In the field of portable electronic devices, there is a need to readily remove and securely reattach battery packs to portable battery operated devices. When the battery packs are attached to the portable battery operated devices, it is necessary to make positive electrical connections between the battery pack and the battery operated device such that the battery pack may provide a constant supply of power to the portable battery operated device.
Previously, there were many devices that provided a simple attachment and removal of a battery pack between portable battery operated device, however, some of the battery packs and portable battery operated devices retention mechanisms failed when subjected to a harsh environment. Thus, it would be advantageous to create a battery pack retention apparatus that provided a more secure retention of the battery pack and consequently a higher quality of electrical connection between the battery pack and the portable battery operated device.